destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Fseftr/Alchemies
This is a list of all alchemies created by Fseftr using the Alchemiter. Basic Alchemies Storage Shotgun * Rifle && Backpack * Level 1 * Despite the name, the item appears to be a rifle that functions like a Dispenser. Things that you put in there can be used as ammo! So, if you put in some Fire Charges and shoot, they will be shot out! Even food can, though I'm not sure how powerful THAT would be. Double-Barreled Inventory * Rifle && Storage Shotgun * Level 2 * HI, WILLY DAYS HERE WITH THE DOUBLE-BARRELED INVENTORY! NOW WITH NOT JUST ONE, NOT THREE, BUT TWO BARRELS! ALL FOR THE COST OF THREE POSTS! Smart Shoot Store * Computer && Double-Barreled Inventory * Level 3 * It's smart (because it has a computer, which you can use to sort items to shoot with), it shoots (because it's a gun) and it stores (because you can store items like a Dispenser, which can later be shot out)! S4 * Smart Shoot Store && Furnace * Level 4 * S4 stands for SMART SHOOT STORE SMELT. It looks like the Smart Shoot Store, but is more stone-like, and clearly has a furnace fuel input and item input. If you put in any item that can be smelted into it, the output will be a bullet of the normal output! Red Barrels * Redstone Dust && S4 * Level 5 * The absolute peak of sniping perfection. You can store items to use as ammo, create refined bullets by smelting, and shoot out redstone as LASERS. Infinity Flintlock * Infinity Bow && Gunpowder * Level 1 * A special gun that can shoot infinite bullets. Infinity Grenade Launcher * Infinity Flintlock && TNT * Level 1 * A grenade launcher that can shoot an infinite amount of grenades. Coffee * Cocoa Beans && Hot Water * Level 1 * The perfect energizer. Thanks For Standing Still * Infinity Grenade Launcher && Sniper Rifle * Level 3 * An upgraded sniper rifle with explosive headshots and infinite ammo. Crusader's Crossbow Bolt * Coffee && Syringe * Level 1 * A piece of ammo for the Crusader's Crossbow. When it's fired at an ally, they are healed for a small amount of HP. But it's useless without the weapon itself! The Godhead * Secondary's Sword && Fseftr's Sword * Level 3 * A longsword with the power of a godhead. One side is blue, and the other is orange. The duality in play with this sword could lead to one's downfall...or their apotheosis. Spudshooter * Rifle && Potato * Level 1 * A modified rifle that shoots small potato pellets. Starchy, but non-lethal. Stocked Crusader's Crossbow * Crusader's Crossbow && Crusader's Crossbow Bolt * Level 1 * A Crusader's Crossbow with a built-in ammo stash. You don't need to reload nearly as much anymore, allowing for faster firing! Poisonous Spudshooter * Spudshooter && Poison * Level 2 * A shooter that uses Poisonous Potatoes for ammo. Strangely, these have a chance to poison entities! The Bullet Catcher * Umbrella && Kevlar * Level 2 * A special umbrella that is bulletproof! Hold it out in front of you in precarious situations and watch as you are protected. ...Most of the time. Lachanophobia * Poisonous Spudshooter && Machine Gun * Level 3 * If you never had it before, you will now. Team Spirits * Thanks for Standing Still && Stocked Crusader's Crossbow * Level 4 * An upgraded sniper rifle with explosive headshots and bolts that can heal teammates! Cobblepot's Killer * The Bullet Catcher && The Godhead * Level 4 * A bulletproof umbrella with a sharp sword hidden in the tip. How a sword can be hidden in an umbrella, we don't know. The Charged Uber * Team Spirits && Redstone * Level 5 * The ultimate in team credit earning. Not only will bullets fired from this Sniper Rifle charge redstone, they can also deal explosive headshots and heal teammates. Umbrella Warfare * Cobblepot's Killer && Rifle * Level 5 * A sleek, jet-black rifle with a sharp knife bayonet and a bulletproof umbrella that can pop out as a shield. The Redshifter * The Charged Uber && Red Barrels * Level 8 Modern Warfare * Umbrella Warfare && Red Barrels * Level 7 Gib Monsoon * Charged Uber && Umbrella Warfare * Level 7 Gib Downpour * The Redshifter && The Bullet Catcher * Level 8 Red's Dread * The Redshifter && Umbrella Warfare * Level 10 Ultramarine * Red's Dread || Blue Paint * Level 10 Make It Rain * Money && Cornucopia * Level 1 Lazuli Octet * Lapis Lazuli && Fluorite Octet * Level 8 Category:Lists Category:Fseftr